Unknown Darkness
by Lady RavenStar19
Summary: Even the darkness has a good heart.


_**UNKNOWN DARKNESS**_

_**Disclamiers: I don't own Sora and/or all players from Kingdom Hearts featured here belong only to SquareSoft (SquareEnix Inc.), however**_

_**Xandadria, my nonbody belongs to me and no taking her either.**_

_**"Sora!"**_

_**It was so dark in this lonely cold abyss that the young keyblade master was looking for the source of the voice,but only found the more of the darkness around him.**_

_**"What's more important to you!"**_

_**He thought about it for a minute and with this considering all for the options this question had to offer, he boldly stood tall.**_

_**"Finding Riku and Kairi, of course!"**_

_**The voice didn't reply back to him until he found himself back on the same road that he, Goofy, and Donald took after making that merry chase after the king's faithfully loyal dog Pluto and now on that same road he stood in a grassy field as the sun began to set, he turns around to find a figure cloaked and hooded next to the tree 5 meters away from him.**_

_**Standing there and waiting for the ball to drop, the cloaked figure made it's first move and the more tempting the distance it got towards Sora, the more he wanted to summon the keyblade, but the fiend didn't draw it's weapon, so he stood his ground seeing as if no harm will follow.**_

_**The hooded cloacked nobody stood 2 meters away form him all the more waiting for him to speak, but instead ...**_

_**"I knew you would answer my question wisely or either that I wouldn't know that you still cared to find your friends!"**_

_**Sora's face held mild confusing as he heard the same voice in the dark void, but now it held it sounded femine touch to it, but did that matter to the nobody right now because right now what it had to say held great caution right now.**_

_**The nobody's cloak as he noticed was the darkess of raven black with slight dragging train on the back and decoratedly embroded with a huge white skulls on the front on either side of the cloak's tails right to the pure silver skull chain sewn in place around the hood's neck while it's wearer stood at his same height and the body shadow within held as he looked closely a womanly body.**_

_**Noticing his staring, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and glaring at him form under her hood, "I don't know what you're staring at buddy boy, but quit while your ahead." **_

_**Sora blushed while giving her one of his best sheepish grins and she took it as his peace offering for his unruly staring, "I get that all the time, so it's no big deal right now," and as she looked back she noticed the sun sinking over the mountain, she faced him once again, "Sora, I don't have much time left here, so I'll gonna get down to why I'm here so you might as well not ask question right now as I explain everything in a full sweep, are you ready!"**_

_**With a nod, she detailed hastely clearly on her voice,"What you are about to embark on very much soon is another mission to stop the heartless with the King's two much trusted friends and I can tell you, it wouldn't be tea party at all and I want you to truely know that your memories are in danger of being taken form you!", Sora quizedly looked at her like she was crazy,"Yeah, I can tell like you don't believe my little tall tale, but it's entirely true and that's the reason why I came to warn before you stepped into the Castle of twisted memories where all of your greatest achivements and meeting of new friends and worlds will be shatted if you can't get it together, then all three of you faced dark times clearly similar to the unknow future, but don't worry I'll see you again and it won't be too soon, so don't worry I be there when I see you, but this time I won't be wearing my cloak either."**_

_**As she finished her cautioned warning, she noticed it was dark and still traces of the sunset where streaking the sky and heard the voices of the mage and knight call out for Sora, "Well, that's my exit, I see you again real soon all right." **_

_**Sora who had been listening the entire time found his voice again as he found a long dark portal opened up in fornt of him, "Thanks for the warning, but I didn't get your name!"**_

_**Stepping backwards into the portal with a smile in her voice," My name is Xandadria, Sora." and with that , she disappeared without a trace.**_

_**Standing the whole time during that most unusal meeting, Sora fell backwards on the grass and stared up at the now clear starlit sky and thinking on the warning and the hooded Xandadria that came to him and as he closed his eyes he swears he can hear her laughter.**_

_**FIN**_

_**LadyRavenStar19: I'm back again.**_


End file.
